Chug Comes Out
by TheBarfly001
Summary: Chug has a secret to tell. However, he doesn't know if anyone will accept him for it, especially Dusty. *Oneshot*


Chug stared up at the gloriously blue sky as he was thinking to himself. Though the scenery looked happy, he was not. Thoughts flew through the fuel truck's mind as he didn't know what to do. "This is probably going to the hardest decision of my life.", he thought to himself. The decision he was going to make was about his infatuation with one inhabitant of Propwash Junction. Snapping out of it, he shook his hood. Chug reversed and then drove back towards the service station, knowing that Dottie couldn't deal with all the customers by himself. While he was driving on the taxiway, he noticed Sparky driving alongside him. Sparky noticed the depressed look on Chug's face. "What's wrong, Chug?", the little forklift asked him with concern. Chug tried to lie by saying, "Um, nothing, Sparky." Sparky rolled his eyes in disbelief. Chug gave up and stopped slowly, Sparky doing the same. Chug looked down at the ground, then at Sparky. "I was reading this article on the internet today, Sparky." "What was it about?", Sparky asked. Chug answered, "The Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy." Sparky's eyes widened in surprise. "I see.", Sparky said, "Why were you reading it?" "Well,", Chug replied, "I've been friends with Dusty for many years and…" Chug stopped right there, realizing what he'd just said by accident. He blushed tomato red. Sparky's eyes widened even more. Chug suddenly shifted into high gear and sped off. Sparky coughed from the dust that was flying everywhere. "Chug, wait!", he beckoned. Chug didn't hear him.

An hour later in the bathroom of the Honkers bar, Chug was in one of the stalls. "Bad move, Chug!" he whispered to himself out loud. Then he heard another voice. "Chug, is that you?" It was Dusty's voice coming from another stall. Chug stammered a bit. Dusty asked, "Are you okay?" "No!", Chug snapped , then shut his mouth. Dusty jolted a little. "Well then, Chug. Thanks for being um… honest with me." Dusty was soon finished and opened the door of the stall he was in. Chug did likewise and rushed out of his stall. Then he abruptly blocked the entrance to the bathroom. This surprised Dusty a little. "Chug, what's going on here?" Dusty rolled backwards a little. "Chug…I want to know what's going on." Chug looked away for a second, then looked at Dusty. "Dusty…there's something you must know." "And what is that?", Dusty asked sternly. Chug closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few tense and silently deafening minutes, he finally mustered up the courage. "I…I'm…gay." Dusty's eyes widened and his jaw dropped upon hearing this. It took a few moments for Dusty to process that sentence. Chug looked away shamefully. This caused Dusty to roll closer to him. This in turn made Chug drive out the door. "Chug, wait!" But it was too late. By the time Dusty came of there, Chug was nowhere in sight. Then Sparky rolled up next to him. Dusty looked at him. "You know something I don't?", he asked Sparky. The gray forklift nodded. Dusty leaned in closer to listen. Sparky told him, "When you fell for Ishani, he started to regret not admitting he had feelings for you." A look of pity fell on Dusty's face as he looked out the entrance of the bar. He sighed and rolled out, going towards Chug's garage. When he got there, Dusty noticed a slip of paper on the door. It read, "Dusty, I'm sorry for not telling you all those years ago. If you want to talk to me about it, meet me at the tractor field. Take Ishani with you. She deserves to know." Deep down, Dusty knew that in the last sentence written, Chug was right. "Is everything alright, Dusty?", a female voice asked behind him. Dusty slowly turned around and saw his wife Ishani looking at him with worry. Dusty shook his nose. That made Ishani look at the attached note. "I'll go with you, Dusty." She kissed his nose and he smiled, but only a little bit. They soon took off and flew toward the tractor field.

After landing, Dusty and Ishani looked for Chug. The fuel truck approached them from behind. "Ahem.", he cleared his throat. The couple turned around to see him there with a sad look on his face. He said to Ishani, "You deserve to know the truth." Ishani raised an eyelid. Chug sighed and continued. "I started to regret not telling Dusty about my feelings for him the day he fell in love with you." Ishani's eyes widened in surprise. She asked him, "You're a….?" But she couldn't get the last word out. "Homosexual?", Chug finished for her. Ishani nodded. The fuel truck looked away in shame. "I guess you two are disgusted by me right now." "That's crazy.", Dusty interjected. Ishani nodded in agreement and added, "You're our friend." Dusty did however have something to ask Chug. "Why did you keep this from me for all those years, Chug?" "I didn't know what you'd say.", Chug answered slowly. Ishani listened carefully to their exchange. Then she said, "Chug, I'm sure you'll find someone who'll be with you." Dusty nodded reassuringly and said, "Chug, I'm straight…" Chug then started to drive off after hearing that. Then Dusty yelled the rest of the sentence. "…but we can help you find someone who'll be with you!" That made Chug apply his brakes and reverse back. He turned around to look at them, a look of hope in his eyes. "You'd do that for me?", he asked with surprise. Dusty and Ishani both nodded. Chug let out a tear of joy, knowing that both his now former love interest and his wife supported him and offered to help him in finding his soul mate. He nuzzles both of the planes' noses in gratitude. "Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me." This made Dusty and Ishani smile even more, knowing Chug would always ask for help when he needed it. "Anytime.", they simultaneously replied to him.


End file.
